Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus having pattern of slits on a common electrode formed over a pixel electrode layer.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic products with display panel have become indispensable necessities to modern people in their everyday life, work, study, and entertainment. Examples of electronic products include smart phones, PC tablets, notebooks, monitors and TVs. Of the above electronic products, display apparatus with liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is most popular. Particularly, LCD apparatus, having the advantages of simple application, lightweight, portability, lower cost, higher reliability, and being friendly to viewers' eyes, has replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor and become the most popular display apparatus. The LCD apparatus also provides a diversity of choices in terms of size, shape and resolution.
During the manufacturing process of a display apparatus, many details need to be considered. For example, during the patterning process of a metal layer and a semiconductor layer (such as using lithography and etching), high accuracy is required, lest the wires might be broken. Also, relative position and pattern design of each layer need to assure that the final product of the display apparatus has more stable and superior electronic properties and meet various requirements of product specification. If the display apparatus has poor design, both conformity rate and reliability will deteriorate, and display quality will be affected.